Report 285
Report #285 Skillset: Tarot Skill: Judge Org: Cantors Status: Rejected Oct 2009 Furies' Decision: We don't believe this to be necessary. Problem: Judge Tarot is of no use to Guardians or Bards. As such, we feel it presents the prime opportunity to address the lack of bard synergy in Tarot. Given the base balance costs of Tarot and lack of passives (like Stars, Rainbow Pattern, Hypnotic Pattern, Colourmaelstrom, etc), Tarot is very limited for bards (we don't have afflictions to stick aeon, passive shackles to stack with hangedman, etc). Solution #1: Change Judge to a 5p defense that lasts for 5 flings (as is the Tarot theme). If the target has deafness, Judge will strip deafness and give earache identical to blanknote. This will make it so when we use Tarot, we at least aren't getting behind on our passives. The roleplay theme we are shooting for is that the words of Juliana were so sound (no pun intended!), she was able to get both friends and foes to listen to her logic and ideas (at least briefly). Solution #2: Make Judge a 3p curse (like Banes in Ecology) that blinds a target when they eat earwort (ala Justice is blind) to help slow down herb balance. Player Comments: ---on 10/14 @ 15:51 writes: Yay! more tarot bard changes, I think both of these sound pretty good ---on 10/14 @ 20:39 writes: Guess I don't see a problem with them, but don't really like either of them particularly. ---on 10/14 @ 21:57 writes: Fine with either. ---on 10/14 @ 22:27 writes: Actually, I'm fine with either except for the earache portion of Solution #1. Earache is strong enough in a Bard's hands already with BlankNote, doesn't need to be made stronger ---on 10/14 @ 23:01 writes: Solution 1 is no good if it doesn't give earache ---on 10/15 @ 16:13 writes: I like solution 1 a lot, with the earache, but it should NOT stack, only refresh. Otherwise, blanknote, pfifth, fling 3 cards, deathsong... ---on 10/15 @ 16:30 writes: Actually my concern is unfounded, cause solution 1 says it'll only give earache if the target has deafness upon fling. ---on 10/16 @ 01:13 writes: One of my concerns on this is one of timing. I -believe- a tarot fling is 2s, and a blanknote (with a bonded instrument) is 1.5, so this (theoretically) shouldn't get another method of going for an "assured deathsong" (as a Mugwump). Would like the timing confirmed if possible. Beyond that... I'm really not sure about giving guardians the ability to keep someone locked in PFifth in a group combat while the bard deathsongs (guardian sits around, triggers eating earwort to toss the card, essentially what bards already can do themselves with blanknote). I'd prefer that this only worked if the person is a bard, but I don't know how feasible that is. ---on 10/16 @ 06:03 writes: Tarot has a base balance of around 4 seconds per card. It has never been (to my knowledge) close to 2 seconds (imagine Hanged Man every 2 seconds or Aeon every 2 seconds!). I should have noted this in the problem description. It is a significant reason for this change. Tarot is slow, the skillset has a lot of skills that aren't bard friendly (example: aeon), there are no passives (unlike the plethora in Glamours), and so to work it in with something that requires constantly stripping earwort, it needs a method to do so in sync with the active skills (at least temporarily). As for guardians, it's really a moot point. For example, Runes can supersling Haegl, which is the strongest active mana drain in Lusternia. Should this skill be nerfed because it can help Wiccans or Guardians (and is essentially of no use to Hartstone, Aquamancers, or Geomancers)? What about choke + deathsong? What about sleep lock and aeon + deathsong? A lot of group factors make deathsong easier, and I just do not see this going above and beyond what is available. It also is an expensive means to keep someone still. Shieldstun is often a great way to ensure deathsong, and it's zero power! ---on 10/17 @ 03:46 writes: Thanks for the timing correction. That's the reason for asking! However, I don't really agree with your comments about the other skills given that PFifth is an extremely strong movement inhibitor (and doesn't cost any more power if you strip earwort the moment they eat it). Double-slinging haegl is pretty overpowered, though. Especially with double-mana-loss thrown in. :P ---on 10/17 @ 15:53 writes: Not that I'm disagreeing with the general gist, I'd just like these situations to be thought about. ---on 10/19 @ 16:31 writes: I dont know about celestians, but I would much rather a nihilist use crucify than an earwort stripping tarot card to help with a deathsong kill.